Excelsa procacidad
by laynad3
Summary: Porque él fue el primero y sería el último. Y aunque siglos de sapiencia le habían enseñado y mostrado "casi" todo, la atracción inexplicable hacia su rival continuaba retorciéndose en una queja silenciosa revelándole que existían las sorpresas...Yaoi.


**+_EXCELSA PROCACIDAD_+**

**.**

Estrenándome en este fandom como escritora, no me pude resistir a la idea de hacer una historia en base a los dos personajes masculinos que más adoro en esta serie. Ojalá les guste la idea tanto como a mí. Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas, sugerencias, amenazas, jeje.

¡Bienvenidos sean!

Ah, se me olvidaba, he hecho un _**amv**_ sobre esta historia, en cierta forma refleja los dilemas en los que se debaten estos dos lindos vampiros en su vida.

El link para que lo puedan ver está en mi perfil.

.

**Pareja:** _Zero x Kaname _(explicito; no tanto como quisiera pero ahí está la idea. Véanlo desde el punto de vista desde nuestro sensual sangre pura.) Y sí, también contiene _Kaname x Yuuki_ (háganse a la idea, el amor de él hacia esta pequeña niña no cambiará, aunque prefiero pensar que es otro "tipo de amor".) Sin embargo, la principal es la primera, sí señores es **yaoi**, quedan advertidos.

**Agradecimientos:** un gran abrazo y mis más sinceras gracias a mi **Beta reader**, así es, _**Imaginary Fushia**_ quién se tomó la molestia de revisar esto y gracias a sus sabios consejos me colaboró en arreglar los errores dentro de la historia. De esa forma, estoy aquí presentándoles a ustedes algo de mayor calidad. _Gracias chica, espero no decepcionarte con este boceto, prometo algo muchísimo mejor para la próxima (sí, lo que oyes, va a ver otra oportunidad, jojo)_.

**.**

**Disclaimer:** El anime y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo lo tomo prestado para mi insana diversión. Son propiedad **Matsuri Hino-sama**.

.

**XoXoXOXoXoX**

**..**

_**Preludio**_

_**..**_

_Resultaba tan fácil amarla, protegerla, entregarle el mundo, de ser necesario, pues como sangre pura y línea central de la raza de vampiros, nada resultaba imposible. Sin embargo, su lado más oscuro seguía debatiéndose entre la lujuria, el deseo carnal y la desesperada necesidad de sangre. Uno que ella desconocía, que ella no podría acallar en su insana consciencia. Porque él fue el primero y sería el último. Y aunque siglos de sapiencia le habían enseñado y mostrado "casi" todo, la atracción inexplicable hacia su rival continuaba retorciéndose en una queja silenciosa revelándole que existían las sorpresas, lo inesperado; porque dejarse llevar por él y permitirse liberar las ataduras de sus prohibiciones junto a aquel cuerpo caliente y esos colmillos afilados colándose en su cuello, resultaba ser la insolencia más satisfactoria que alguien de su clase le permitiera a un nivel E como el cazador de ojos lavanda._

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Su pequeña Yuuki no comprendía. Su inocencia y la amabilidad en sus expresiones, acciones y forma de actuar hacia él sólo le lastimaban. Ella no experimentaba el mismo instinto que le quemaba y agobiaba el alma, ni siquiera rondaba en su pequeña cabeza, porque era joven y su ideal de amor sobrepasaba la simple idea de una existencia juntos uno al lado del otro compartiendo momentos y nada más, porque para ella la frágil sensación de hambre revestía tomar unas gotas de su apetecida sangre y calmar los bajos susurros de su otra naturaleza, la que guiaba y dirigía en los instantes de locura como una bestia sedienta de sangre que esperaba y atacaba para conseguir su vicio, su sustento, la sobrevivencia total.

Pero había más detrás de ese oscuro telón, cosas olvidadas al final del escenario aguardando en un rincón, sensaciones que no se desvanecían con el simple esfuerzo de ignorarlas, sensaciones de lujuria y deseo carnal que estaban ligadas también al amor y a la vez no. Toda una _contradicción_, una maravillosa negación pero, igualmente, una peligrosa combinación. Y es que el salvajismo de su naturaleza vampírica también le llamaba a llenar ese lado primitivo, placentero y doloroso a un nivel que su pequeña princesa no había alcanzado, ya que seguía envuelta en una burbuja rosa de roces infantiles, deseos eternos, tímidas peticiones, sonrisas mal disimuladas, charlas románticas bajo la luna, detalles hermosos en una habitación con velas…

Ella estaba _enamorada_.

Sus mariposas seguían revoloteando en su estómago y la sensación de nerviosismo la gobernaba aún cuando estaba ante su presencia, haciéndola tartamudear y sonrojarse de una forma encantadora que él adoraba. Pero no quería ser el malvado hombre sin corazón que rompiera el encanto, que la sometiera una noche cualquiera apresándola contra su cuerpo, haciéndola temblar bajo sus toques, observando cómo sus ojos asustados se ampliaban bajo la sensación placentera, desconocida, adictiva; robando la virginidad de sus labios, saboreando su boca y dejándola sin oxígeno, verla despedazar con brutalidad su cuello, sus muñecas, su pecho para obtener sangre, sólo para verlo retorcerse, sólo para lastimar.

No, no podía escucharla gemir y gritar su nombre mientras la necesidad de arrancarle cada pensamiento pervertido, sucio e irracional sobre él se hacía presente, era toda una fantasía que se apoderaba de su mente cada noche torturándolo lentamente, tan _retorcida _que le repugnaba, porque aquella idea destructiva, lasciva y vulgar no concordaba con Yuuki, era inalcanzable, imposible; por eso, se conformaba con verla cada día, regalándole lindos recuerdos que atesorar aun cuando sufría por dentro.

La amaba demasiado para corromperla… no de la forma que su lado oscuro le susurraba, le exigía, le reclamaba.

Y era por esa misma razón que se alejaba dejándola dormida serenamente en su lecho, cuando se encontraba con su enemigo, su rival, su contraparte, su verdugo… aquel que compartía el mismo sentimiento hacia su amada, la misma necesidad de su raza y una dolorosa frustración de no tocarla, de no estar con ella, ya que, estaba lejos de su lado humano pero mucho más cerca de su lado irracional, mucho más de lo que él desearía como sangre pura, pues con una tonta excusa de por medio le ofrecía al ex humano lo que más deseaba y necesitaba.

Y nuevamente, como era ya un hábito su sangre, se deleitó al observar la figura del cazador acercarse, acecharle con esa mirada fiera, despectiva y melancólica pero que lo había llevado al cielo, al infierno y al mismísimo purgatorio.

En ese preciso instante las máscaras caían, su lado más vil daba rienda suelta a sus divagaciones y fantasías sin preocuparse por lastimar, dañar o dominar, pues era un juego que podían jugar dos, y vaya que lo tenían muy bien memorizado. Así que olvidó todo, su linaje, su frialdad, su amor, sus modales, las apariencias, su compasión, su _odio_… sólo se permitió sentir las caricias toscas, la cálida humedad recorriendo cada parte de su anatomía, el calor abrasador de aquel cuerpo masculino sodomizándole, haciéndole gemir, gruñir y derramar sangre, porque era un ritual, un recordatorio, un lazo que se consolidaba cada vez que lo sentía dentro moviéndose con violencia a medida que jadeaba cerca de su oído, susurrándole palabras sucias, excitantes, atrayentes. Sólo entonces lo abrazaba con fuerza, robándole el aire a través de sus labios en un incoordinado baile de lenguas, dejándole claro que aún no estaba vencido, pues someter no es lo mismo que esclavizar, pecado y redención, agonía y gozo, todas eran la misma cosa en el lenguaje de los locos y los ignorantes.

Y se reía de la situación, porque muy en el fondo una vocecita le instaba a comprender una poderosa premisa sobre sus actos y emociones. Que _ridículo_; un sangre pura sosteniéndose con desesperación a un cazador y ex humano. Su vida inmortal dependía de ello, de no fallecer por hallar un lugar al cual pertenecer. Pero para él era suficiente, porque la necesidad de sangre, la sensación de lujuria y el deseo carnal estaban ligados al amor y a la vez no, aunque sólo dos amantes, conocidos, extraños y enemigos podían juzgarlo sin contrapujos o limitaciones absurdas. Ellos lo eran, aunque ninguno lo admitiera.

Ella no entendería, porque eran cosas de adultos; pero él si, porque tenían toda una vida para dejarlo claro. A él no se le acabaría la sangre y al otro no le faltarían deseos por beberla. En definitiva, una perfecta combinación y una maravillosa contradicción, una bastante peligrosa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XoXoXOXoXoX**

**.**

Fin de la pequeña historia. La idea está basada en mi extraña forma de ver el amor, todos tendrán un punto de vista respetable, pero para mi es mí única verdad. Amor es posesividad y libertad, egoísmo y altruismo, toda una contradicción y una mortífera combinación. Exactamente como los dos personajes lo son, y que más con tremendo trío amoroso que la autora armó y que nos tiene penando a todas.

¿Reviews?


End file.
